Traditionally, the purpose of a medical pouch has been to provide a sterile barrier for instruments and devices up to the point of use. After use, the soiled articles are sent to a washing/disinfecting facility in bags or containers which allow protein to dry on the instruments, thereby rendering them difficult to clean.
Statements of the Invention
According to the present invention there is provided a pouch formed from one or more webs of material providing at least one absorbent surface, the pouch having an integral flap which may be folded over the entrance of the pouch so as to maintain the contents of the pouch in place and help to retain moisture within the pouch, and the interior of the pouch being defined at least partly by the or each absorbent surface. In use therefore, an item, such as a medical instrument will be located within the pouch along with the absorbent surface or surfaces.
A pouch in accordance with the present invention is intended to provide a moist environment for the bag contents at and beyond the point of use. Such an environment reduces the drying of protein and other debris on the instruments, thus facilitating easier cleaning prior to sterilisation.
To achieve and maintain a moist environment within the pouch, liquid is introduced into the pouch and is allowed to permeate the absorbent surfaces prior to use. The liquid may be a sterile liquid and/or it may contain one or more additives. The liquid is preferably an aqueous liquid.
Preferably, the pouch comprises first and second substantially rectangular webs of material, at least one of which has an absorbent surface on one side thereof, the webs being of the same length but of different width and being sealed together along respective three edges of each web so that the web of greater width extends beyond the free edge of the web of lesser width to provide a flap for folding over the web of lesser width and also for facilitating ease of entry of the instruments or trays into the pouch.
Alternatively, the pouch may comprise first and second substantially rectangular webs of material and a third web located between said first and second webs and having at least one absorbent surface, the first and second webs being of the same length but of different width and being sealed together along respective three edges of each web so that the web of greater width extends beyond the free edge of the web of lesser width to provide a flap for folding over the web of lesser width and also for facilitating ease of entry of the instruments or trays into the pouch.
Preferably, the pouch is formed by at least one web of absorbent material.
Preferably, the pouch is provided with at least one web of water imperious plastics film.
One or both of the flaps and the outer surface of the web of lesser width is provided with means for securing the flap to the outer surface of the web of lesser width. Preferably, such securing means is provided on the flap.
Preferably, the securing means is double sided tape.
The first and second webs may be provided by a single piece of folded over material or alternatively by separate pieces of material.
Preferably, the webs are additionally joined together at one or more positions along the length of the pouch to provide pockets for accommodating medical instruments.
For example, the webs may be joined together at two positions along the length of the pouch to provide three pockets.
The present invention also provides a method of storing a medical instrument or component in a moist environment, the method comprising locating the instrument or component within a pouch as claimed in any of the preceding claims, the or each absorbent surface being permeated with liquid.
The pouch may be provided in “wet” condition, that is to say, with the or each absorbent surface permeated with liquid. Alternatively, it may be in “dry” form with liquid supplied in a separate container, from which it is added to the pouch. As a further alternative, the pouch may be supplied dry and the user may make up a suitable liquid for addition to the pouch.